1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to concrete products, and specifically concrete products reinforced with carbon graphite fibers.
2. Background of the Invention
Concrete is used for a wide variety of purposes, including road and bridge building, and, in particular, for the supports of elevated road beds and highways, as well as pilings and pillars. Concrete also has uses in building structures such as skyscrapers, high rises, including commercial as well as residential applications. Concrete may be formed on site, or alternatively, concrete may be pre-formed and moved to the site of use.
Concrete, by its nature, has been known to undergo degradation, deterioration, crumbling, cracking, as well as separation of the concrete matrix. This can occur over time or by exposure to extreme or repeated weather or other environmental conditions. Stresses, such as wear, movement, vibrations and the like may also contribute to the aforementioned problems associated with concrete.
It has become desirable in recent years to take protective measures in buildings, especially government buildings, against terrorist bombings. While structures, such as terrorist concrete barriers, have been used to help fortify buildings against bomb blasts, the force of a bomb blast often causes a portion of the terrorist concrete barrier to shatter, the shattered concrete debris created thereby projecting forcefully outwardly injuring or killing people it strikes and causing further damage to property near the bomb blast site.
A need exists for a way to reinforce the concrete to alleviate or minimize known problems and improve the life and function of the concrete.